1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rotors.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many different types of machines incorporate magnetic rotors. The use of magnetic rotors extends to numerous different applications. Rotor stresses resulting from centrifugal force can, however, limit the speed and power density of motors, generators and other machinery incorporating rotors.